


Coffee's silly little things

by sewer_girl1



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewer_girl1/pseuds/sewer_girl1
Summary: These are all the little writings that I've posted on my tumblr and maybe a few more





	Coffee's silly little things

the first one:imagine eating your friend. your teeth sinking in to their skin. blood comes gushing out. the taste of the blood on your mouth is a bit metallic, but is still pleasing. you don’t worry about your friend, though blood is still rushing out from the open wound. you direct your eyes away from the horrid sight, and walk in to the bright, noisy city.

the second one: the office room was dark, the only light was coming from the city light that seeps through the window. she put her feet up on your desk, crossing them ever so slightly. she picked up the bottle on her desk, then put to her mouth and drank the unknown liquid inside of it. she sighed0 she thought of how she would rather be other places than inside of this ordinary` building. she moved her feet off her desk, and got herself out of her chair, while picking up the bottle. she could barely make out other things in the lack of light, but she managed to find her bag, which happened to be hanging on the door handle. she put the bottle in the bag and walks out of the room, and makes a left turn to the nearest elevator. she managed to find the elevator with no problem, as her eyes had adapted to the darkness. she got in the elevator with no hesitation. she was able to see the buttons for the floors, and chose to go to the ground floor. she turned around not expecting to see what she saw. she screamed, but no one heard her as no one else was there.

the third one:

look around the room in boredom, while i pick at the samon on my plate. i decide to stab the fork in to the samon, and chew whatever was on the fork. i think about exploring a city, with its bright colors and smells and sights and sounds enveloping me. i lazily walk the short distance from my bed to my desk, and place my hand on the side of the wooden desk. i grab my computer, and bring it on to my bed. i sigh. 


End file.
